In A Second
by cutiepie100
Summary: Why is it so hard for Gabriella to tell her friends about her dad? Struggling with her parents being divorced and also keeping up with her social life, she keeps all the pain and hurting emotions inside. Is there anyone she can trust? TroyGabriella.
1. I'm Feelin Free

**A/N: I know…I have a hard time writing stories and not finishing them. Don't worry, I promise you another chapter of Say Ok, plus, that was just a story to get me an idea of something TOTALLY new and awesome! I wrote a one-shot recently too, so if you want to check that out. I'm planning to make this story 12 chapters and YES I will finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any High School Musical Characters. **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: I'm Feelin Free**

It's always exciting when the last bell rings, because that means school is out for the day. That day must've been a special day at East High, the sun was shining and it was warm outside and everyone just wanted to get out instead of sitting in stuffy classrooms. When that last bell rang, the whole school cheered. Even the teachers were relieved.

Troy and his basketball team had won the championships recently. Now they were practicing for the State game. He also had the rehearsals for the Spring Musical. Twinkle Town the Sequel, with Arnold and Minnie. Lame right? Well, whatever Miss Darbus says goes.

Ever since the major clique problem at East High had broken free, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan had become well..sort of their own clique. They all had become very close friends since that day.

After school that day, they all went to their favorite restaurant, which was called Benny's. They all ordered strawberry smoothies. A lot of kids loved going to Benny's after school and drinking his strawberry smoothies. Everyone loved his strawberry smoothies.

"Stacey's party is going to be off the hook you guys." Chad told them as they all sat at their usual huge round table. "I heard the deep end of her pool is 12 feet deep."

"It can't be as big as ours." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well Sharpay, your house is enormous, we were actually going to try and stuff eight elephants on the first floor of your house." Troy joked.

Everyone, except for Sharpay and Ryan laughed.

"Very funny." She said.

"How's the spring musical coming for you guys?" Zeke asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "It's going alright actually. All the songs we're going to be doing are awesome."

"Yeah, learning the parts will be a challenge but I don't think it will be too difficult." Gabriella glanced at Kelsi. "Kelsi's composing is fantasic." She smiled at the shy girl next to her. Kesli blushed and muttered a quiet "thanks."

"Well thank god the decathalon is over because I have enough homework as it is." Taylor said.

"Yeah and it will be less stressful." Gabriella added.

"Your life is pretty much made of homework. " Chad said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm out." Sharpay standing up.

"Wait Sharpay what time tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Oh you guys can come right after school if you want. But be careful, Mittens bites the people he doesn't know." And with that Sharpay sauntered off with Ryan trailing after her.

"Wait…what's going on tomorrow?" Troy asked them.

"We're having a sleepover." Taylor said as if they were stupid. "But its for just us girls though."

"You guys are having a sleepover at Sharpay's mansion???" Chad asked in disbelief. "Of all people why did she invite YOU?"

"Shut up Chad." Taylor said and Gabriella laughed.

Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone rang, she checked her caller ID and it was her mom. "Um…you guys I'll be right back." She told them softly.

"Hello?" She answered as soon as she reached the bathroom.

"Hi honey, where are you?" Her mother asked.

"I'm at Benny's with my friends." Gabriella said.

"Well can you pick up your sister?" She asked. "I'm at a meeting this afternoon."

"Um, sure." Gabriella said. "No problem mom."

She hung and took a breath. She looked in the mirror and saw a pretty girl stare back at her. You'd think Gabriella was lucky, all of her perfect friends and the perfect family and she's pretty and happy. Well, her parents were divorced. They had recently broken up just a few weeks before new years and it was so hard for her to handle. She always thought that they loved each other and that they were there for each other. She never thought that she would ever have to go through a divorce. It made her so upset inside. She loved and missed her dad. She hated thinking of him away from his family. Alone. In another state. So basically, sadness and hurt were killing her inside. She never told anyone about it and she had to keep it a secret from her friends. The last thing she wanted was her personal life getting out in public.

Gabriella made her way back to where everybody was. Taylor gave her a questioning look.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the bathroom. I have to go pick up Clara from school." The East Elementary school always got out later than the high school. "Do you want to come with me Taylor?"

"Definitely. Getting bored with the boys anyway." Taylor joked.

"Well, it was pretty boring talking to you too." Chad said.

"Yeah lets move out guys." Troy told the rest. It was cool how they all stood up at the same time. "We'll see you later." Troy reached out and gave Taylor and friendly hug and when he turned to Gabriella, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'll talk to you later."

Gabriella felt a chill go up her spine as they drew apart. They weren't next door neighbors but they both lived very close to each other. And Gabriella always had feelings for Troy ever since they first sang together at the New Years Party. Troy had a small crush on her too, but no one, not even her, knew that.

"You know…" Taylor said as they walked to the elementary school. "Troy is such a ladies man. But he seems to like you."

"Really? I mean we have great chemistry during the musicals and such but I really don't think he likes me that much." Gabriella told Taylor. "It would be so weird for him to like me anyway. I mean, he's the popular jock and I'm the shy-around-boys braniac nerd. There are always cheerleaders and other girls around him. I'm sure he likes one of them."

Taylor shrugged. "But for some reason…he acts all affectionate around you."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "Well…I'm sure he acts like that around a lot of girls. "

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella lay in bed that night wide awake, knowing it was hopeless to fall asleep. _I wonder what he's doing right now. He's probably asleep. Please be okay papa._

Gabriella felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped her eyes. Why did divorce have to hurt so much? She always knew that her parents loved each other. Now it was just over. It felt like just yesterday when she heard the horrible fight that was lasted for days. Everyday…she wished it was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up it. But that was only a wish.

**-------------------------------------**

**Done! There's the first chapter and I hope you liked it!! I'm going for 12 chapters for this story. I think this story will be very emotional because Gabriella's dealing with divorce and missing her dad. Even though on the outside she seems like a strong person and hiding her problems, its making her feel weak and miserable inside about the whole divorce situation and she doesn't want to tell anyone, especially her friends but she…WHOA..i don't want to give TOO MUCH AWAY! I love surprising PEOPLE!! **

**This story is most definitely a Troyella. You'll love it I promise, well at least I hope you will! Reveiws are much appreciated!!!**

**-cutiepie100**


	2. Sleepover At Sharpay's

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update from me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Stacey.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Sleepover At Sharpay's**

"Gabriella, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

The four girls were sprawled on Sharpay's floor, with their sleeping bags all in a circle. Sharpay was like a princess. Her house was amazing and beautiful. She seemed like the girl that always gets what she wants (well that was obvious in the first place), she even seemed have her parents wrapped around her finger. Sharpay was a rather decent person, but her snooty, "i'm better than everyone" attidude still hung around most of the time.

"Truth." Gabriella responded.

"If Troy were to call you, and its late at night..." Sharpay paused waiting for her reaction. Gabriella felt her heart speed up.

"Go on." Kelsi urged.

"And he told you that his parents weren't home and he just invited you over. Would you go to his house?" Sharpay asked, knowing that Gabriella was extremely shy when it comes to guys, especially Troy.

"Of course I would, I mean Troy's my friend." Gabriella told her. "So there isn't a reason why I wouldn't go over there."

"Yeah but its Troy." Taylor said. "Super-Jock."

"A stud." Sharpay said with a gidddy smile on her face.

"Lunk-head basketball man." Gabriella joked. Laughter once again filled the room. It was almost one-o'clock that night, but it really felt like 9 o'clock instead.

"So Gabs, you like Troy don't you?" Sharpay had a slyness in her voice, telling her that she knew everything...about everyone.

"I...I didn't think it was that obvious." Gabriella's cheeks flushed pink and she could feel her whole body just grow warmer and warmer.

"Well it is hun." Sharpay wondered if Gabriella knew ANYTHING. "So you might as well just admit it right now."

It was silent for a moment, all eyes were on her. The pressure was on. "Okay so maybe I do like Troy. But only a little. We're only friends and there's on possible way I could ever date him or anything." Gabriella hugged her pillow close to her chest. "He's just so...well he's been with a lot of girls, and...i don't know." She said quietly.

"I think Troy is affectionate towards you." Kelsi said softly.

"That's exactly what I said yesterday." Taylor reached in the bowl for a handful of popcorn. "Troy DOES have feelings for her and at times...you can definitely tell."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel surprised but also happy.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you something about Troy. Last year he and I dated for like three months."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows in surprise. Sharpay and Troy went out?!!? That was had to beleive. But then again, it wasn't.

"Well, there was this other girl that everyone thought that Troy liked. He was affectionate around her and he treated her differently. But she was such a ...I can't even explained it. I hated her. But it wasn't her that Troy liked, it was ME. So you may think he likes you...but you could be wrong."

"That girl was a senior last year, so she graduated." Taylor explained.

"Troy liked a SENIOR?" Kelsi asked.

"No." Sharpay went on. "Everyone thought he did, but he didn't. He liked me. Surprise, surprise." She smiled triumphantly, as if she had just won a prize.

"Now I have second thoughts." Gabriella winced, maybe Troy was just flirting with her.

"Don't worry about it. At least you have Troy's attention. Our relationship didn't work out that well. But ya know...we tried. Be right back." Sharpay stood up. "Getting more chips." And with that she left the room.

"So what time are we going to the mall tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"We're meeting the guys at 10." Taylor rested her head on the pillow. At that point Sharpay had arrived back.

"You guys can't tell anyone about Troy. It'll be so awkward and the last thing I want is to work with Troy in the musical and have it be awkward."

"Don't worry you can trust me with anything." Sharpay said. "And Kelsi doesn't even talk that much anyway."

"My lips are sealed." Taylor said.

"OKay." Gabriella said feeling a little relieved.

"We should seriously go to bed you guys. It's three in the morning." Sharpay said.

"We'll be at the mall in 7 hours." Taylor said.

**------------------------------------------**

**  
Another chapter done, has anyone else been getting chapter/story updates and review alerts in their email lately? Because I haven't, so I was just wondering if anyone else has. Has my chapters been getting sent to your email account? Ugh. Well chapter three is on the way! Thanks for reading. Please review too. **

**I also seriously apologize for the typos. **


	3. Stacey's Pool Party

**A/N: Enjoy. There's some Troyella fluff ahead! **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Stacey's Pool Party**

Gabriella woke up feeling groggy and exhausted the next morning. She had only gotten six hours of sleep that night and when she stood up, she felt like she was going fall over and smash to the ground.

"It's 9 you guys..."Sharpay said. She had just gotten out of the shower and her blonde thick hair was drenched. "Gabriella did you say that you wanted the shower?"

Gabriella quickly showered and changed into a denim skirt, t-shirt and a navy blue sweatshirt, feeling slightly more awake. She put on some eye liner and mascara. Even though she dressed more casually than she usually does, she still looked cute. As she was combing her damp hair, she heard a knock on the door.

"Gabriella hurry up I want to French braid your hair!" Sharpay said. "Taylor wants the shower anyway."

**--------------------------------  
**

The mall was swarming with people and it was so crowded. Sharpay had already bought three new bathing suits. Chad and Zeke were going up and down the escalators.

Troy and Gabriella were in CSN (some movie store I made up).

"Oh I love this movie!" Gabriella picked up the film Moulin Rouge.

Troy cringed. "I don't know, I thought that movie was kind of...weird."

Gabriella giggled. "Weird? It was so good .I know every song by heart."

Troy eyed her bag that she was holding. "Hey, what'd you get at..." He gasped. "Victoria's secret? Gabriella Montez shops at Victoria's Secret?"  
He asked in a joking matter.

"A bathing suit." She suddenly felt herself growing soft and shy. She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Can I see it?" Troy asked with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Umm...I don't know..." Gabriella tightened the grip on her bag, as if Troy was going to snatch it away from her.

"Oh come on." Troy grinned at her. "You can show me."

"You'll see it at the party. I promise." Gabriella assured him, but her words shook when she spoke. She hated being so nervous around him.

Troy smiled respecting her shyness. He knew he was lucky to have her as one of his closer friends. She was so beautiful and she was well admired ever since they had sung "Breaking Free" together. But sometimes he secretly worried about her. Sometimes I wonder if she's hiding something.

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink?" Troy asked. "We've been hear for like two hours."

"Yeah let's go." Gabriella said.

The food court was packed. Troy and Gabriella were sitting at a table near a fountain. He was checking out a magazine that someone had left.

"Check this out. Did you know that a hamburger contains no ham?" Troy informed her.

Gabriella giggled. "Yes I knew that. What magazine is that?"

"Some kid magazine." Troy threw it across the table. "How do you think the musical's going to go this time?"

"I don't know, I still can't believe I have to do a WHOLE song by myself. Watch. I'm going to pass out right on stage." Gabriella said sipping her water.

"No you'll probably pass out at the end of the whole thing." Troy grinned.

"Shut up." Gabriella smacked his arm gently and playfully.

"Kidding. You'll do fine and your voice is incredible. I don't even see why you would be so nervous." Troy said.

"Thanks but it's just...stage fright I guess." Gabriella told him.

"Well I know that you'll overcome your stage fright. Remember what Ms. Darbus always says...always believe in yourself " Troy chuckled at his words and Gabriella thought it was cute .They were silent for a while, but not an uncomfortable, awkward silence, but a just sitting-there-enjoying each-other silence.

Gabriella spotted Taylor and Chad heading over their way.

"Guys, check out my adorable strapless bathing suit. I like...just bought it at Victoria's Secret!" Taylor whipped out a bikini. It was rainbow and it looked awfully showy and sexy for something that Taylor would wear.

"It's adorable Taylor." Gabriella told her.

"Quite the colors." Troy said in a sophisticated tone.

"Thanks, it was on sale." Taylor pulled out a chair.

"Where's Zeke and Sharpay?" Chad asked.

Troy chuckled. "Who knows? Probably making out in a dressing room."

They all laughed at his smart tone.

"Hey Gabriella...I was just wondering...this may seem like a random question. But we go to your house a lot and well...we never see your dad. Doesn't he come home?" Chad asked her curiously.

Gabriella froze. All eyes were on her. Crap. Wrong question to ask. What am I supposed to say? Um...

"My dad works late most of the time. Sometimes he doesn't come home until midnight actually." Gabriella lied. "He's taking Clara and me to the movies next weekend. So I'm really excited."

"Last time I was over, I was looking through your parent's wedding pictures. They looked so happy. Your dad sounds amazing. I bet you have the perfect father. "Taylor said kindly.

"Yeah..." Gabriella's voice trailed off. Her eyes suddenly became very sad and she felt her heart slowly break. I sure miss him.

Taylor and Chad began arguing about something, but she was too caught up in her own world to know. Troy was watching her for a moment, wondering what was wrong, but then he got involved into the argument.

Suddenly, Gabriella heard her cell phone ring. "Um...I'll be right back." She said quickly, not sure if anyone had heard her.

She went into a bathroom and answered. "Hello?"

"Gabi...I'm so glad I caught you."

"What is it mom?"

"What time is that party tonight?"

"It's from three to eight." Gabriella explained. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you could leave a little earlier, like 5:30 maybe. Because we're having dinner as a family tonight."

Dad's home! Maybe he and my mother finally worked things out after these long months.  
"I'd like you to meet someone I met at work a few weeks ago." Ana explained.

"Is this...a date?" 

"He's just someone I met and we've been working together since he's knew on the job and..."

Gabriella cut her off. "You already have a date??

"Gabi calm down...he's just a friend that I met from work."

It was silence on the phone. There was so much going through her head. She felt angry, upset, her mother was secretly dating someone this whole TIME?!! How could she have "met" him when she had that same job since they worked here? Nothing made sense anymore.

"So I would really like you to be home by 5:30 or so." Ana said a careful tone.

"Fine. I'll be home by then." Gabriella hung up without saying goodbye. She felt like she was going to cry. In fact she WANTED to cry, but she couldn't, here she was in the mall with her friends, hours before a party. I'm just going to have to suck it up.

She made her way back to the table. This time, Zeke and Sharpay were there too.

"Where'd you go?" Taylor asked. "We look over and you're gone."

"Um sorry I was in the bathroom." Gabriella replied.

"You don't look so good." Zeke went up to her and literally felt her forehead.

Gabriella laughed softly. "Thanks Zeke but I'm fine."

"Okay I have a party to get to. My limo's waiting so I'll see you guys there. Plus we have to go get Ryan." Sharpay gave a heartless wave and sauntered off.

"Gabriella are you SURE you're okay?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella gave a small nod.

Troy stood up and stretched. "Okay guys lets move out."

**-------------------------------**

Stacey's house wasn't like Sharpay's but it didn't have an amazing courtyard and a HUGE pool with a hot tub. The pool was built in and the deep end was 12 feet deep. Stacey had that pool for years and it still looked like it was brand new. The courtyard was just like one big party zone. There were food tables everywhere and towels were all across the fence.

"Sharpay I have to say thanks again for letting me ride home with you." Gabriella said as she and Sharpay were in Stacey's room changing into their bathing suits. The music was blurring downstairs and they could hear people shouting and pool splashes.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm going shopping at six again anyway." Sharpay told her.

Wow.

"You look so adorable in that bathing suit." Sharpay said. "Purple with white polka dots really suits you."

"Thanks. You look pretty in yours, as always."

"Yeah, I had a hard time picking out which one of my new ones to wear."

Gabriella and Sharpay raced downstairs. Gabriella could feel herself in Troy's arms and he picked her up and hurled her into the pool. She could hear laughter as she swam to the surface gasping for air.

"Troy you're a loser!" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh herself. The water was actually a lot warmer than she thought. She took a look around. There were a lot of people from school there. She felt some more water splashed in her face. Chad and Troy were ganging up on her. She laughed as she did the best she could to spray water back at them.

"Stop you guys! What if I drown!?" Gabriella shouted but in a joking matter of course.

"Oh please you're not going to drown." Chad told her. Gabriella laughed at his drenched curls. He looked like a wet dog.

"Where's Taylor?" Gabriella wondered out loud. Troy and Chad just shrugged until they saw Taylor bombing into the pool, causing a big wave.

"Found her." Troy said.

After a while, Gabriella and Taylor were laying next to Stacey in the sun. "Thanks for having us Stacey. This was a really good idea." Taylor said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"I know wasn't it? I just figured, why not have a random pool party?" Stacey told them. She shook her blonde hair and turned to Gabriella. "Why do you have to leave so early?"

"Stuff at home." Gabriella said softly. "I would LOVE to stay, but my mom told me to come home early."

"Don't worry, I understand, sometimes parents just like to spoil the fun." Stacey said with a hearty laugh.

_You got that right._

"HA HA! Look at Troy." Taylor said.

The music was blasting and a bunch of girls were grinding into Troy. Gabriella guessed they were the cheerleaders. She laughed out loud even though deep down, she was feeling sickly jealous. "Sexy Back" started playing and everyone there just started dancing.

"Shall we dance?"

"Lets." Gabriella grinned.

The song seemed to last forever, until someone changed it. They started to play "Hot in Here" a classic. Troy couldn't help but notice how…hot she looked in that bathing suit. She almost had a six pack, but not quite. But her skin was just glistening from the pool. Even though there were a ton of girls buzzing around him, he was mostly attracted to her.

Gabriella had to go inside to check the time. She had an hour left.

"Hey Gabs." Chad said, reaching into the fridge to get some milk. "What are you doing inside?" He and Troy were also getting more chips to take outside.

"I was checking the time; I have to go in an hour."

"Why?" Troy asked her curiously.

"Because there's something I have to do at home. Not a big deal really." She quickly answered and brushed passed them.

Chad and Troy both exchanged curious glances and shrugged.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The hour had past quickly and came sooner than Gabriella had hoped.

"Gabriella, my dad's here."

"I'll see you guys Monday." Gabriella quickly hugged Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Troy goodbye. "Thank you Stacey!" Gabriella called and followed Sharpay out of the house.

_Great. I left an awesome party just to meet my mother's date. I wonder what he looks like…_

**Sorry, I didn't do so well on this chapter. It was kind of iffy. Don't worry there will be better Troyella moments later, because this also is mainly about them and how much they connect and collide. But you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Chapter four is on its way. Oh and I'm SO sorry about the typos. I'm sure I have many words spelled wrong. **


	4. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**A/N: YAYYY! Email alerts are working again!! FINALLY!! Hahaha. Well here's chapter four. Enjoy and enjoy some more!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Mark.**

**Chapter Four: Tonight I Want to Cry**

_I can't believe this, who does this guy think he is? Brad Pitt?_

At the dinner table that night, her mother had the room lit with heavy scented candles; it almost looked like they were in a restaurant in Paris. The man was tall and tanned skinned. He had huge blue eyes and he looked very attractive, almost like a movie star or an Abercrombie and Fitch hunk but older of course. But as good as his looks, Gabriella could see right through him, and she didn't like him. To her, he was like a self-centered jerk that was crazy to be dating her mom and worse. She never even knew they were dating until that phone call yesterday at the mall.

"I've been everywhere, I've been to Arizona, New Zealand, London, China, Everywhere." The man chuckled. "It's almost like I'm famous." He laughed again. Clara just started at him in disbelief.

"Hmm…you sound like you're pretty into yourself, Mr. Jackson." Gabriella replied with a little edge in her voice.

Her mother gave her a hard look, knowing that Gabriella already doesn't like him.

"Oh please, call me Mark." Mark said before chucking more food into his mouth. "So Gabriella, what are your hobbies, who do you hang out with? Have a boyfriend? A pretty high school young lady like you MUST have a boyfriend."

_All these questions…doesn't he know when to stop talking?_

Gabriella gave him a snide smile.

"Well there's this one boy Troy Bolton." Ana gave her daughter a grin and Clara giggled. "He's the sweetest young man and he comes over quite a bit on the weekends."

"Mom." Gabriella hissed.

"He also seems to really like her and-"

"Mom, PLEASE!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

Mark chuckled. "That's alright Ana. I'm sure if I was her age, I wouldn't want to spill all the dirty little secrets either." They all laughed as if the joke was funny.

_Lord, Help me._

"Well I wonder what dirty little secrets you and mom have right now. Since you two had been dating for SO long now."

Mark blushed. "Well actually, we've been dating a few weeks after you moved here. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Nope." Gabriella's cold and angry eyes turned to her mother. "No. I didn't. I never even heard a thing."

_All this time, they were dating, and she never told me? My own mother lied to me!_

"So Clara, what do you like to do?" Mark said after a long awkward silence.

"I like ballet and gymnastics." Clara replied, she was now picking at her potatoes. She always picks at her food when she sensed something intense or bad was going to happen.

"Yes, she's a very talented little ballerina." Mom smiled.

"And what grade are you?" Mark asked.

"Third." Clara responded staring down at her plate.

"Wow. You're practically a lady." Mark said.

Clara looked up and giggled.

"I used to do gymnastics when I was your age actually."

Clara's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Wow, I bet you were a pretty looking site in those leotards." Gabriella mumbled. Clara laughed at her comment. It was rather a bold thing for her to say out loud. She usually just kept her thoughts to herself.

"Gabi." Mom hissed. She turned to Mark. "I am so sorry about this. She's not usually like this at all." She turned her now hard expression back to Gabriella. "I don't know what has gotten into her."

All Mark did was stare at her, as if he was trying to let the insult sink in a little. He chuckled. "Oh Ana, Don't worry about it. I know she didn't mean it."

Gabriella glared at him. "What if I did?" She snapped.

Mark didn't say anything; he just looked down at his plate. "I know how you feel about me, Gabriella." He said softly. But his eyes lit up and he smiled. "I know you're dad's gone but-"He was cut off.

Gabriella stood up forcefully, causing her chair to fall backwards. "You don't know a THING about how I feel. Oh and FYI, how I feel is none of your business. My dad is coming back here to live with us someday! He and mom will get over their stupid little fight and come back here and you'll be history! So I'm just going to pretend that this night had never happened. And you'll NEVER replace my dad. EVER!"

Clara started crying at the scene.

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Her mother her voice as high as heaven. She was clearly angry.

"Why would I apologize?! He's not worth it." Gabriella shoved the chair backwards and ran up to her room.

**--------------------------------------**

"Gabriella open the door." Mom said sternly as she knocked on the locked door in front of her.

Gabriella thrust the door open. "Why aren't you downstairs with Mark?" She snapped.

"Mark's left, and it looks like he won't be coming back." Mom snapped.

"Good, that's what I wanted."

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Mom asked her in disbelief. "You were extremely rude to Mark, you upset your sister and because of you this night was a disaster!" She said almost on the verge of tears.

Gabriella couldn't hold the emotion in any longer. She burst out crying. "Mom?! Do you even care about what we think?! You lied to us! You hid this from your own daughter's for the last three..four…whatever MONTHS!" It was hard for her to talk and cry at the same time. "And how DARE you talk about Troy with him?! I don't even know him; do you always talk about my personal life with him? I barely even talk about it with YOU!"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I was just…"

"Lying. You were lying to me. I can't believe you did that! Who the hell would do that to their own DAUGHTER?!" Gabriella couldn't believe she just swore.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" Mom yelled. "You better get your act together because I'm sure you lost Mark's respect." She snapped.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, this never would've happened if you hadn't have lied in the first place." Gabriella mumbled wiping her eyes. Then she met her mother's eyes with a cold glare.

"What have you done with my Gabriella?" Mom said in a broken voice, tears running down her face. This was not the same, sweet gentle daughter she once knew.

Gabriella felt more tears running down her face. "Go away mom, I don't talk to liars." She slammed the door in her mother's face and she could hear her mother sobbing. She could also hear her mother walk away, and shut the door of her own room.

Gabriella fell on her bed and cried and cried and cried. She was pouring all of her emotion out of her. Her tears soaking her pillow, her hair was messed up and tangled. She felt horrible, she felt so mean.

_What is my problem?! I've never been like this EVER. I'm so mean and my mother hates me. I'm not mean...I'm awful._

Suddenly, Gabriella's cell phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, and it was Troy. _Bad Timing. _

She took a deep breath. "Hello?" She said in a broken tone.

"Um..is this Gabriella?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Gabriella paused to clear her throat. "It's me."

"Wow, you sounded different. You have a cold or something?" Troy asked.

Gabriella could feel her angry and hurt feelings leave her for a moment, because it felt so good to hear her friend's voice. She giggled softly. "No."

"How was your family thing that you had to do?" Troy asked her.

"Um… it was fun. We actually went out to dinner." Gabriella felt even more guilty. She too, was also lying through her teeth. "My dad also called tonight, telling us that we'll see him this weekend."

"I'm glad that you and your family are so close." Troy said. "Your dad sounds like a really cool guy."

Gabriella swallowed. "He…he is." _What am I going to do?_

"Troy…um I have to go…" Gabriella said quickly, hating to let him go but its better than telling him more lies. "I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, later." Troy said simply and hung up.

Gabriella flopped back on her bed and cried and cried some more. After all the emotion and tears were yanked right out of her, she felt empty. She felt like there was nothing left.

**-----------------------------------**

Gabriella woke up at 12 the next day. She felt groggy and exhausted. It seemed like she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep for the past feel days. She was the only one home that bright and warm Sunday. Normally they would go to church, but her mother was working an extra day that day and Clara was over at a friend's.

Gabriella sat up in bed and wiped her eyes, she realized that she had slept in her clothes last night. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Gabriella thrust the covers off of her and she flew down the stairs.

"Taylor?" Gabriella said after opening the door and letting her in.

"Oh Gabriella you ARE home." Taylor said in relief. She then giggled. "When was the last time you missed church?"

"Well we really haven't been going for a while anyway." Gabriella explained.

"You look so tired." Taylor noticed. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just-"Gabriella stopped. "I don't know."

"Did you have a rough night or something?" Taylor asked, sitting on the couch. "Wow, I never realized how nice your house really was." She said randomly. "So anyway…did you have a rough night last night?"

Gabriella buried her face in her hands, she felt like she was going to cry all over again. "No. Nothing happened."

_Just that my mother brought a strange date over and that I was rude to him and I made Clara cry and that my mother and I fought so bad last night I'll probably never speak to her again and that she'll never forgive me and I miss my dad more than anything and I wish he was here so I could just tell him everything. But other than that, nothing happened. _

"You can tell me Gabi. I'm your best friend." Taylor said.

Gabriella forced a soothing smile on her face. "I'm fine Taylor, really." She said quietly.

"Well…okay." Taylor was still questioning what went wrong, but she knew that Gabriella would perk up in a bit. "Well, we're all going to Chad's, you should come! It'll be fun."

"Actually, I was kind of thinking I should stay home today. I don't feel like going out." Gabriella said softly and honestly.

"Something IS wrong! You never turn down an opportunity to hang out with your friends!" Taylor said now full of concern. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing I'm just overtired, it's been a busy weekend."

"Well yeah but last weekend, Friday and Saturday were sleepless and you still made it on Sunday!"

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella didn't know her voice was raised. "Sorry. But I just don't want to okay?"

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella something IS wrong and I'm GOING to find out what it is, so you either can tell me now or later. Well I'm sensing you choose to tell me later, so I'll see you tomorrow. Actually I'll call you when I get home. Oh and thanks for leaving me alone with Troy, Chad, and Zeke today. This will be fun." She rolled her eyes.

Sometimes, Taylor said a little too much all at once, but Gabriella still managed to sink it all in. "Okay, um…have fun." She told her friend in a quiet tone.

Taylor gave her a small wave and left. Gabriella turned and went upstairs, showered, changed into her pajamas and went back to sleep. Maybe she WAS over tired.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Guys I'm really worried about Gabriella. Haven't you noticed that she's been acting really different lately?" Taylor said as the TV went on.

"Yeah well girls always have their little mood swings." Zeke explained.

"Yeah and she sounded fine on the phone last night." Troy said his eyes fixed on the TV.

Taylor sighed. "I don't know." She looked down on her pillow. "It's almost like she's hiding something."

"Maybe it's her "secret" crush on Troy." Chad said laughing but quickly stopped when Troy punched him in the arm.

"No…I don't think it's that and how'd you…ugh…whatever. But I seriously don't think it's that." Taylor said. Chad now had turned off the TV and all the guys were all eyes and ears on her. "When I went to her house today, she looked so tired and terrible. Her hair was all messed up and all over the place and her eyes looked red and puffy. She looked gross."

"EW!" Zeke said and everyone looked at him. "I'm just kidding." Zeke laughed.

"That's weird, because for a braniac, Gabriella's hot." Chad said.

"I don't know… I seriously just think she's tired." Troy said. "I think she's fine. She just needs a break."

Taylor sighed. "I don't know…I seriously think she's hiding something."

"I agree with Troy." Chad said. "But maybe she is acting a little weird. Like yesterday at the mall she was acting funny, but I seriously think that Troy's right."

"After today, she'll return back to her amazing self again." Zeke told her.

"Really? Because she almost yelled at me today, and she NEVER yells."

"Probably on the cranky side too." Chad said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it Taylor." Troy said with his tone gentle and soft.

"Yeah, Gabriella seems like the open type, if she's having a problem I think she would tell us." Zeke said also looking through some cook books.

"Yeah we're her friends, she can pretty much tell us…well pretty much anything." Chad said in a matter of fact manner. Troy nodded in agreement.

Taylor, once again, let out a deep sigh. "Okay…"

Troy sat back in his chair and relaxed, he too was hoping that Gabriella was okay. He actually wasn't really sure if she WAS the open type. Would she really tell them if something was wrong? Sometimes, it was hard to understand her and Taylor was right, it WAS rather weird for her not to come tonight. Most of the time, she never really missed out on a time to hang out with her friends.

Taylor was still thinking about her, wondering why she looked like such a mess this morning and why she acted like she was hiding something. But she decided to let it go…for now.

**------------------------------------**

_I've been in my room most of the day, sleeping, or just reading. Avoiding my mother has been surprisingly easy. I hadn't seen her all day. Because I've been in my room... She either is avoiding me too, or just deciding to leave me alone and give me space. But whatever…I don't care. She's the one who hurt me first. They both did. But if I don't care…then why can't I stop crying?_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**THERE! Another chapter accomplished. I thought this was very emotional. Hmm. Well I hope you liked it. I know in the movie Gabriella is originally shy, but just letting you know, she's more bolder in this story, but she still is shy and quiet sometimes. Ok I'm done. Review please!**


	5. Where Are You Now?

**A/N: Here's another chapter of In A Second! Story based on the song In A Second by Aly and Aj. Really cute Troyella fluff ahead! Enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: Where Are You Now?**

Gabriella felt like the time had stopped when lunch came the next day. She had two more classes left and the day was only half way over. She walked over to her usual table, sat next to Taylor and dug into her bag for her homework.

"I'm guessing you're not eating." Taylor asked confused.

"I have too much homework I have to finish before the bell rings." Gabriella explained. "I'm not hungry anyway." She was in frantic search for a pencil. She woke up too late to take a shower before school morning and she cried herself to sleep, so she looked like a complete mess. Her long curls were hanging loose but they didn't look combed, she was wearing a huge black sweatshirt with huge black sweatpants.

"Gabriella, you look like you hadn't slept in years." Sharpay said in a disgusted tone as she and Ryan breezed by to go sit with the drama people.

"I know…I woke up 2 minutes before the bus came so I…ugh." Gabriella broke her pencil. "She threw it across the table in frustration. "Why even bother to do my homework."

"Do you want my apple?" Zeke offered. Gabriella only shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked. "They're always good for the mood."

Gabriella smiled. "That's okay. But thank you though." Groaning she set her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. She had never been so stressed out about school before, but then again, she always did her homework, and last night, she didn't do any at all and she had so much of it.

At that moment, Troy, Chad and Jason walked into the cafeteria and headed over to their table.

"Guys, we have a game this Friday." Chad announced.

"THIS Friday? I thought there weren't more games until Nationals." Taylor said.

"Well, I guess this is just a practice game." Troy explained.

"PRACTICE game?" Taylor asked as if the idea was stupid. But Troy's eyes were on Gabriella. She looked so exhausted.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

Gabriella snapped her head up. _Crap! There's Troy and wait…no! He has to see me like THIS? _

"Yeah…um I'm fine." Gabriella said in a shaky voice.

"Look guys…I Know that Gabs is just tired and it's true, school can effect even the smartest over achievers of the school." Chad put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Gabs…it's gonna be okay." Chad said in a heartfelt tone. "Even though you're a science geek, school can STILL bring you down."

Troy and Zeke laughed and Taylor just rolled her eyes.

_Wait…that's how people still see me? As an over achiever? A Science geek?_

Struck and hurt at the thought she stood up and picked up her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Gabriella I was just kidding!" She heard Chad call out. She ignored him and kept walking, she could feel tears rise in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She went all the way to the courtyard outside.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!! Wait!" Taylor had to run to catch up with her. "Gabriella slow down." Taylor said calmly. "Chad was just being stupid."

She reached out her hand and stopped her. "Gabriella what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm just stressed out, I didn't do any of my homework last night and I'm really tired."

"You definitely look it. " Taylor said. The two friends sat down on a bench. "That's so weird, you didn't even do your homework. Something's going on and I want to KNOW! Please just tell me." She urged. "I'm your best friend."

Gabriella felt like she was going to cry again. She didn't want to tell Taylor about the on-going war with her mother and a dad who lives too far away. She hated feeling pressured.

To her relief the bell rang. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later." Gabriella told Taylor and quickly walked the other direction away from her.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella finished all of her homework and study hall that day and right after school, she went home and took a fast nap. When she woke up, she took the longest shower of her life. It was only four thirty when she checked the time again. She put on cute denim shorts, with a baby T that said "I'm A Star" on it. She threw on less baggy, navy blue sweatshirt and then slipped on a pair of black converse shoes. She checked her drying hair in the mirror, she didn't want it to just hang there. She decided to French braid it herself into one. A few curls were hanging in her face.

_There. Much Better._

Her mother still wasn't home from work yet and she guessed that Clara was at a friend's. She headed out the door, not bothering to leave a note to say where she was.

Walking to Troy's grandparent's house surprisingly took 10 minutes. Their house had an amazing rooftop and Troy and his friends were always welcome to come hang out their anytime they wanted. Troy and sometimes Chad, Zeke and Jason went there a lot after school. Troy had his secret climbing ways to get up there. She figured them out instantly and easily.

There he was, sitting there, over looking a beautiful lake and mountains beyond it. He turned around to see Gabriella standing there, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey." He warmly greeted. He scooted over on the bench to make room for her to sit down.

"Hey." She responded as soon as she sat next to him. "How was practice?"

"It was good, same ole, same ole though." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "This place is so beautiful." She breathed. "You're lucky. You get to come here any time you want."

"Yeah, but so can you. My grandparents are going on a vacation, for a whole month. They're leaving tomorrow. How crazy is that?"

Gabriella laughed. "Where are they going? That's like unrealistic."

"They're going to the Bahamas, they've been saving for this trip for years." Troy grinned. "It's really funny actually."

Gabriella giggled, then her smile faded and looked over at the mountains.

_I wonder what he's doing right now…does he miss me?_

"Gabriella…you do know that Chad was just kidding today right?" Troy asked softly. "He actually felt bad all day and he hoped that you weren't mad at him."

Gabriella softly giggled. "That's so cute." She said. "And no, I'm not mad at him. I still am a science geek anyway." She faked laughed but her smile slowly faded and she kept her eyes to the ground.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately." When his voice spoke, it was so gentle and at ease. "You're not just tired…there's something else too."

Gabriella lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I don't know."

"Don't be sorry." Troy's kind eyes sparkled and he gave her a small smile. "And you don't have to tell me, I don't want you to feel pressured."

Gabriella gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Troy." She said softly.

"But if you do want to talk about it, I'm always here, you know that right?"

Gabriella nodded slowly. "Thanks." She repeated. She didn't know how grateful she was to have Troy as a friend. It was nice to be with him on that rooftop that late afternoon. Just the two of them, she felt at such peace for some reason. It felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Hey guys," She heard Chad say. Troy and Gabriella both turned around and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason standing before them. They set their basketball stuff down and lounged on the roof.

"What are you guys up too?" Jason asked.

"Nothing really." Troy said. "We were just talking."

"Chips?" Zeke offered, more to Gabriella than to Troy but oh well.

"No thanks." Gabriella smiled. "I ate when I got home."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I called you a geek today." Chad said sadly.

"HAha, it's okay Chad I promise." Gabriella assured him.

"You guys, I think we should go swimming in the lake later on tonight." Jason said.

"Are you kidding dude? I'll pass on that one." Troy said.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to go." Gabriella told them standing up. She made her way toward the ladder. "See you later."

"Bye Gabriella." Jason and Zeke said at the same time.

"See ya Gabs." Chad said.

Gabriella gave Troy one last look and gave him a small wave. Troy smiled at her and waved back.

When she went back home she used the way Troy climbed in to get inside her room. She didn't want to talk to her mother anyway whatsoever. Clara was sitting in her bed in her room crying.

"Clara…" She picked up her little sister and held her in her arms. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"Why did daddy have to go?" Clara sobbed out. "I really miss him."

Gabriella wanted to cry just seeing her like this. But she had to be strong for Clara. She stroked her hair, and held her closer. Gabriella wanted all of this to end. This was all a living nightmare.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Did you like it? Sorry I don't have time for a long author's note. Please review when you're done. And I updated another chapter of Say Ok! Sorry about the long wait! ENJOY BOTH!**


	6. Shattered and Heartbroken

**OMG! I'm so excited for the new Say Ok music video starting Zac Efron! I'm hoping some people will post it on youtube because I'm going out and I don't think I'll be able to catch the permeire. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Shattered and Heartbroken**

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Gabriella were all sitting in the courtyard during free period the next day. Sharpay and Ryan suddenly came to join them.

"Hey, guys, I'm having a formal dinner party at my house tonight. You're all invited." Sharpay said, sitting next to Troy. "Don't you just love Friday's?"

"Dude, I'm in." Chad said, keeping his eyes on his Sports Illustrated magazine.

"It's formal though, you have to dress up. NO JEANS." Sharpay was putting on bright pink lip gloss as she spoke.

"I'm in too." Troy said, he smiled at Sharpay. "Wow, you look really good today."

Sharpay smiled at him, flattered. "Thanks. Don't I everyday?" Troy chuckled.

Sharpay eyed Gabriella. "You hair looks good Gabriella. I love it when it's down and curly like that."

"Be right back guys." Ryan said and he got up and left.

"I'll think I'll come too, I mean nothing else to do tonight." Taylor shrugged. "It could be fun." Gabriella nodded in agreement

"I made those cookies that you like Sharpay." Zeke said in a innocent and cute tone. "I'll bring those just for you."

"Aww Zeke, you're TOO sweet." Sharpay said in a giggly tone.

"Hey guys, get this." Chad said yanking grass out of the ground. "Ms. Darbus was our wellness teacher for today, and she talked to us about role-play and it was so hysterical.."

Troy laughed. "Are you serious!? I find that really hard to believe."

"Believe it."

"Wow that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Taylor said.

"Wait…you guys…what's role-play?"

Everyone grew silent and stared at her in shock.

"You mean, you don't know what ROLEPLAY is?" Chad said trying his best not to laugh.

"Maybe her mother wasn't taught well." Troy added.

Gabriella shook her head. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"You all should know by now that Gabriella's a good little girl and her mommy would never teach her bad stuff like that." Sharpay's mean and sarcastic comment caused laughter. "I bet she hasn't even kissed a guy yet."

Chad, Zeke and Troy laughed hysterically. Taylor, who of course never finds stupid jokes funny, rolled her eyes.

Gabriella on the other hand felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and bury herself alive. She couldn't believe that Sharpay would make fun of her right then and there. She had never been made fun of by her own friends like this before.

And even though that day was sunny and beautiful, it felt like it was cloudy and dark to her. But to her relief, the bell rang.

She gathered her things and hurried away from the group. Taylor again had to run to catch up to her.

"That was horribly embarrassing." Gabriella said as soon as Taylor arrived at her side. "I can't believe she would make fun of me like that, especially in front of Troy. And I can't believe they all just…laughed at me. My own friends, were actually making fun of me." She thought she was going to break into a sob right then and there but she forced herself to stay strong.

"Don't worry about it Gabriella." Taylor said walking into their English class. "I mean, I think Sharpay was born to be both a bitch and a friend." The two of them sat down in desks at the back of the classroom.

Gabriella just shook her head in belief. "Well right now, I don't see her as my friend…and since when did she and Troy get so touchy-feely lately?"

"Well they were forced to be lab partners in Biology today." Taylor explained. "Sharpay seems to be really into him again and well, Troy looks like he could be into her too…but that's just me and I could be wrong." She looked at her brunette friend with apologetic eyes. "I just…thought you should know, before you get hurt." She added quietly.

Gabriella looked ahead with a hopeful expression on her face. "Well I won't worry about it…I won't worry about anything…I mean, didn't they both say themselves that they wouldn't get back together?"

_Troy and Sharpay again?? No. It couldn't be. Could it? I mean, not to be self-centered or anything, but I could've sworn Troy had…well developed feelings for me after all that we've been through together so far…I guess a shy math girl and a popular jock weren't really meant to be._

"Hey what are you doing after school?" Taylor's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "You should come over."

"Oh, I'm sorry Taylor. Mrs. Darbus wants to have an individual rehearsal after school today, I'm singing a whole song as a solo and I have to work on it."

"What song is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's called In A Second, it was written by Alyson and Amanda Michalka. Also known as Aly and Aj. It's really pretty. And it really reflects on how I feel about Troy…but don't tell anyone I told you that." She said quietly.

Taylor smiled. "Gabriella, I totally believe that someday you and Troy will be together. I mean he seems to really like you, even though he still is a big lunk-head basketball man in my eyes."

Gabriella giggled and opened her notebook as Mrs. Harver began her lesson.

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Alright Miss Montez. This is the scene where Minnie and Arnold are walking together and you're holding his hand and you're singing to him. When you are done you fall back into his arms and say "baby, you were meant to be the one."

Ms. Darbus was now in her own little world at this time. Gabriella and Kelsi snuck glances both trying not to laugh.

"And speaking of Arnold, make sure you tell Mr. Bolton that we will be meeting Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday next week. It's time for the most crucial part of rehearsing for yet, another musical."

Gabriella nodded. In fact, she was planning to see him when she was done. He usually was in either in the gym or the library working on homework before he went home after school.

"Okay Ms. Darbus, I'll tell him right after this."

"Good. Now beginning to finish, nice and slow." Ms. Darbus cued Kelsi to start the piano. She was playing a slow, calming rhythm,

"Very nice, Kelsi." Ms. Darbus said quietly and suddenly, Gabriella began to sing.

**"Don't know where you are**

**  
Wish I just could be near you**

**  
I would sail oceans**

**  
To get a glimpse of how you feel**

****

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

****

What I think

**  
You are just perfect**

**  
Could it be**

**  
That I am worth it**

**  
Is this thing an open door**

**  
Walk right through to something more**

**  
You and me**

**  
My life would change in a second**

**  
In a second**

****

Don't know how you feel

**  
You seem to keep it to yourself**

**  
Would you climb mountains?**

**  
To show me this is something real**

****

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

****

What I think

**  
You are just perfect**

**  
Could it be?**

**  
That I am worth it**

**  
Is this thing an open door?**

**  
Walk right through to something more**

**  
You and me**

**  
My life would change in a second**

**  
In a second**

****

Could it be?

**  
Could it be?**

**  
You and me**

**  
You and me**

**  
Do I see?**

**  
Do I see?**

**  
Clearly**

****

What I think

**  
You are just perfect**

**  
Could it be?**

**  
That I am worth it**

**  
Is this thing an open door?**

**  
Walk right through to something more**

****

What I think

**  
You are just perfect**

**  
Could it be?**

**  
That I am worth it**

**  
Is this thing an open door?**

**  
Walk right through to something more**

**  
You and me**

**  
My life would change in a second**

**  
In a second."**

Darbus clapped her hands. "Brava Gabriella Brava. That was just amazing dear. And Kelsi, you're piano playing was wonderful."

Kelsi and Gabriella both grinned happily.

"There was absolutely nothing that was wrong with that performance. Just sing like that Opening Night and you'll have the crowd off their feet." Darbus said with glee. "Now please, practice your parts and make it perfect."

Gabriella grabbed her school bag and started to leave. "Thank you so much Ms. Darbus." She quickly gave Kelsi a hug and practically ran out of the theatre. She nearly ran into Ryan.

"Gabriella, I heard your solo in there. You sounded great." He complimented.

"Thank you! You sound really good yourself." Gabriella told him. "I feel like I never see you…the dinner sounds like it'll be fun tonight."

"Yeah, I think it will be. Sharpay planned it all and everyone loves our house anyway so it's perfect." Ryan laughed. "Alright I should get going, Darbus wants to assign me a song in the play, so I'll catch you later.

"Bye Ryan." Gabriella waved and hurried off to continue her mission to find Troy. She was so happy that she had finally nailed her big solo and she couldn't wait to tell him.

The gym was empty and he wasn't in the library. _Hmm…where could he…OH! I know where he is…he's probably in Arnold's dressing room. You know I never knew realized how werid it is to have a dressing room for Arnold…anyway._

She went down the theatre hallway and heard voices inside "Arnold's" Dressing room. One of the voices was Troy's.

She opened the door. "Troy I-"

She was cut off at the sight that she was facing at that very moment. Sharpay and Troy were making out in his dressing room. She couldn't believe this…she couldn't believe this at all. The two quickly pulled away at the sight her and just stared at her shocked.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Gabriella said in a very, very quiet voice.

"Gabriella, um…how was your solo?" Troy asked in a weird tone. Sharpay bit her nails nervously.

"Um…it was fine." Gabriella's words were full of hurt and embarrassment. This was so awkward and painful for her to bear. She took a deep breath. "I was just coming to tell you that…well…we're going to be having very important rehearsals, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." She felt weak at the knees.

"Cool. Uh…thanks for telling me." Troy said not even looking at her.

"I think I'm gonna go now…" Gabriella said softly

"Yea…." Was all that she got from Troy.

Gabriella turned around and shut the door and started to run out, hair flying. Tears were already running down her face.

_Why did they do that to me? Why did HE?. Taylor and Sharpay were right, he acts like he likes you but he really doesn't. I can't believe that I actually thought he liked me. This has been the most humiliating day of my entire life. _

Gabriella went straight up to her room that day and flopped on her bed and cried tears of embarrassment and terrible hurt. It has been one week, since she had stopped speaking to her mother.

**---------------------------------------**

Gabriella's hair was down and loose, all carefully curled. Her dress was pink and a bit revealing around her chest, but she still looked beautiful. She sat at the table between Taylor and Zeke, talking and acting like nothing had happened. She avoided Troy most of that night, but he and Sharpay didn't seem to care anyway. They were still flirting together as if no one else had existed in their world.

Gabriella heard Sharpay giggle at something funny Troy had just said. She wanted to go over and punch them both in the face, but she knew that she would never do that.

"Wow Sharpay, this is just like a restaurant. All your butlers being like the waiters is so AWESOME! Taylor squealed in delight.

"I know isn't it?" Sharpay tossed her hair over her shoulder.

The butlers went from person to person, asking what they wanted for their "orders."

"Gabriella, isn't your dress a bit revealing for a wholesome girl like you?" Sharpay commented smirking at her. "Did your mommy approve of that?"

Troy choked on his water and started to laugh. Chad and Zeke almost spilled their drinks because they were laughing too hard.

Gabriella hated this. She hated being the easy target. Feeling embarrassed and hurt, she stared at her empty plate.

"Gabs can I ask you something?" Chad asked her. "Have you ever been kissed by a guy?"

She looked around the table. She saw that Zeke and Sharpay were both holding in laughs.

"Well a long time ago in 3rd grade, but-"

"Want to have a make out session upstairs then?" Troy suddenly asked but everyone knew she was joking.

Gabriella shook her head no, feeling afraid and insecure.

Zeke and Sharpay burst into laughter.

"You guys how lame can you get?!" Taylor firmly said even though she was smiling as well.

The whole table was just laughing, even Taylor. Gabriella couldn't believe her own friends were making fun of her. Her eyes wondered down to her tray, once again, feeling humiliated.

"Oh and Gabriella, what size bra are you? Are you a negative like…A?" Sharpay added. The whole table laughed again.

Embarrassed, angry, terribly hurt and on the verge of tears, Gabriella stood up forcefully, causing the chair she was sitting to fall over, grabbed her coat and left Sharpay's. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't tell them why she was leaving, she just got up and left, causing the whole room to be dead silent. She was also unaware that they were all just staring at her, watching her go.

Walking all the way home was a blur, it was a long walk, and it was cold out. 45 minutes had passed when she finally reached home.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw her mother and Mark on the couch, kissing each other sweetly on the lips. She stood there in extreme shock.

_OH. MY. GOSH._

Gabriella dropped her bag, she just started to yell out. "MOM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!"

"Now wait a minute Gabriella. Where were you tonight?" Ana stood up and went over to her. Mark was pretending to watch TV.

"I was at Sharpay's. Since you and I hadn't spoken until now for a week, I figured I didn't need to tell you!" Gabriella shouted angrily.

"You always should tell me where you go Gabriella you know that!" Ana yelled angrily.

"Mom, right now. I don't even care what you have to say to me. You're the one who ruined my whole life in the first place. BOTH OF YOU! You and dad got divorced, dragged me and Clara here, where I am made fun of by my own so-called friends! YOU RUINED MY LIFE MOM!! You said you wanted what is best for us. Well, this is what's worst for us." Gabriella cried out. "It's all yours and dad's faults that my life is so miserable!" She was just saying all these words and she didn't know if they made sense or not.

"Gabriella Montez it's not like you're never going to see your dad again! You have a nice home here, for goodness sake, when will you just be thankful for what you have?!" Ana bursted out. She was also on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I should go." Mark said, he was gone in minutes.

"And it's bad enough that I have to see you make out with that scum bag!" Gabriella added after he left.

_I am officially pissed off._

"Gabriella, I don't want to hear another word from you. Just go to your room." Ana turned her back on her own daughter and went to go sit on the couch.

"Well you never will hear another word from me, because I'm never talking to you again." Gabriella said calmly before running up the stairs, leaving her mother shocked and terribly sad.

Gabriella was right back where she was earlier that afternoon, crying on her bed. After she poured out all of the emotion inside of her, she tore off her dress and got into the bath tub. The warm water on her body felt relieving. She plugged her nose and went under the water.

_Why does my life have to be so horrible? I can't take this anymore, I ought to drown myself right now, that way, I won't have to deal with all of this anymore. I'm going to. I'm going to do it. Wait…no I'm not. I can't. Why would I want to drown myself? All I need is a break…a break from everything..from everyone. _

Gabriella sprang back up the surface after several moments. Make up was running down her face.

She stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. After changing into her pajama, she sat on her bed. Tears started to run down her face again, she was still very upset.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. It was Taylor.

"Um…hello?" Gabriella asked, wiping her eyes.

"Oh Gabriella! Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." Gabriella said quietly.

"Look, about tonight, we all felt terrible for doing that to you. We didn't mean it. Sharpay felt awful, she said she was going to come see you tomorrow and so was Chad."

Gabriella shook her head. "Well I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now."

"Gabi you're not okay. There's something else, we need to talk about this. I'm coming over tomorrow okay? I promise that whatever it is, we'll get it resolved." Taylor said. "Oh…gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

Gabriella set her phone down and crawled under her covers. Her entire world had shattered into pieces. Her heart was terribly broken and she knew that there was no way she could mend it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to think of the good things that had happened today.

_MY SOLO! I did good on my solo today and when I sang the song…I only thought about…Troy. But that doesn't matter anymore, I don't matter to him anymore. _

**--------------------------------------**

**WHOAA! LONG CHAPTER! Gabriella went through a lot. There will be a lot of really really really adorable Troyella fluff in the next chapter. I have it all planned out! Please , please review it! I really hope I did good on this chapter. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	7. Protecting Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any High School Musical characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. OMG! Did you see the new Say Ok video? It was so adorable! It's on Youtube everywhere in case you haven't seen it yet or if you just want to see it again! Just letting everyone know! Well here's the next chapter of In A Second. ENJOY!**

**Oh and the music video really inspired me so this chapter will be some-what related to the video in some parts, like bowling and the haircut. And many fluffy Troy/Gabriella moments like I promised! Oh and thank you for all of your reviews, they really encourage me to keep going!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Protecting Me**

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to get in contact with you and Clara. I know you're worried about me, but I truly am alright. I miss you all so much. We're on a rocky road right now, but I promise, maybe someday, we'll all be together again. But for now…you must stay strong and stay happy. I promise I will see you again. Tell Clara that I love her and I love you too Gabi…never forget that. I'm thinking of you and praying for you, your sister and your mother. I'm always a letter away. _

_-Papa_

Gabriella folded the letter up and placed it in her drawer. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. Over the weekend, her mother took her and Clara to get haircuts. They both looked adorable. She looked more beautiful than she ever had. The cut really brought out her eyes, smile and glowing skin. Her head also felt much lighter.

After applying a little more mascara, Gabriella grabbed her bag and headed to school. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends that weekend. She was still hurt and angered by what they did. She spoke nicely to her mother when she took them both to the stylist, but their mother – daughter relationship was still not yet recovered.

**---------------------------------------------**

School that day had been a blur. She went to all of her classes and finished her homework at study hall, which she had every other Monday. She avoided her friends, she didn't sit with them at lunch, instead she sat with Kelsi, who she thought she should spend more time with, because she too was her friend, but a bit shyer and distant than the rest. She wasn't with them during free period…instead she was working out in the weight room. She also received many compliments on her hair.

When school ended, Gabriella was at her locker when Zeke sprinted up to her.

"Gabriella, where were you all day?" Zeke asked.

"Around." Gabriella said softly. She didn't meet his eye.

"Well…we're going to the lake." Zeke said. "And we want you to come."

Gabriella stared at the boy in front of her. "R-really?"

Zeke nodded and smiled. "Why wouldn't you? You're our friend. Oh and I really like your hair."

Gabriella was about to say thank you but before she could, Chad rushed up to them. "Come on you guys we're leaving now."

"Wait…and just how are we getting there?" Gabriella asked as she and Zeke followed Chad out the door.

"We're walking." Chad said. "Oh and nice hair by the way."

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks."

"Oh Gabriella you look so cute!" Taylor gushed when she, Zeke and Chad arrived. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Troy were sitting in the park waiting for them.

Taylor ran over and hugged her. "Thank you."

Sharpay slowly walked up to Gabriella, with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry about Friday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for EVERYTHING, if you know what I mean." Sharpay said, glancing over at Troy. "I'll explain everything later."

Gabriella only smiled and to show that she forgave Sharpay, she gave her a huge warm hug. "Don't worry about it; I could never stay upset forever."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Gabriella." Chad said. He put an arm around her shoulders. "We all are."

"Yeah and we wanted to call you all weekend." Troy explained. "But we figured that you wanted some space."

"No, its okay guys, I was being a little too sensitive anyway." Gabriella assured them. "Thank you."

"Okay, I say we go to the lake now." Taylor linked arms with Sharpay and the two of them started to sprint forward. Chad, Zeke and Ryan ran after them.

Troy stood up from the bench and slowly walked over to Gabriella. He didn't have to use words to apologize. He touched her face gently and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella responded by lifting her arms slowly and wrapping them around his neck, hugging him tightly. The two stayed like that for a moment, not ever wanting to let go.

Gabriella knew that what happened that day in the dressing room knew that that was something they both wanted to forget about…Sharpay too.

"Hey guys! Are you coming?" They heard Ryan call.

Troy slowly released her. "We're okay right?"

"We always will be." Gabriella simply said.

Troy's soft and gentle eyes sparkled as he smiled. He never felt like this with any other girl he dated.

"We better go." Troy said. And the two ran down the park to catch up with their friends.

The walk to the lake was about two miles long. It was very hot out and they all just went swimming in their clothes.

The sun was very high in the sky and it beat down on them. Ryan was lounging on the grass in-between Troy and Gabriella.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked them.

"It's like 4:30." Troy replied shutting his eyes and laying back and put his hands behind is head.

Gabriella and Ryan were sitting up watching Chad and Zeke show off to Sharpay and Taylor by doing flips in the water.

"Did you know that we had a math test tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"What's it even on?" Troy asked, almost dozing off.

"Graphing and…I can't remember what else." Gabriella told them. "I was just thinking I should study tonight. It's Chapters 6 through 8 and that's a lot."

"You don't need to study for a math test." Ryan told her.

Gabriella gave him a "why not" look.

"You never need to study for a math test, it's simple. Either you know and understand what you're doing or you just don't. The only studying you would have to do for math is just paying attention in class."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment. "Wow. You're right."

"Wow Ryan, never knew that you could figure that stuff out." Troy joked.

"I'm just saying…"

Sharpay ran over to them. "You guys, think we have enough time to go bowling?"

Ryan laughed. "BOWLING? Tonight?"

"Yeah why not?" Sharpay said. "So what if it's a school night?"

Troy sat up and began to stand. "You know what? I'm in."

"Me 2." Gabriella told her.

Ryan sighed. "Why not."

Gabriella's clothes had dried off enough, even though they were still a little damp.

They were all exhausted on their way back. The walk was crucially long and Gabriella's feet hurt. She was happy inside though, she had a really good time with her friends that day. But her happiness soon faded when she thought about her dad and her mom. She was also thinking about how much her little sister was suffering. At her age, she was trying desperately to understand everything that was going on.

"Earth to Gabriella." Taylor said.

"What? Huh?"

Taylor giggled. "Are you okay? You seemed to be lost for a minute."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, um I'm fine."

Troy, noticing how exhausted she looked, backed up and said. "Here get on my back."

Gabriella jumped on his back and he carried her the rest of the way.

"I wanna piggy back." Zeke whined and everyone else laughed.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Lets do girls against boys." Taylor suggested.

"Yeah we can take them." Gabriella said.

"Oh it's on now!" Chad said.

The bowling alley was surprisingly busy that night. It was dark with a ton of cool lights flashing here and there. The music blasted and every single person there was just having the time of their lives. Nothing like a good night of bowling.

Gabriella was retying her shoe, when she looked up, her eyes locked with Troy's. He gave her a small secret smile. She felt a shiver go up her spine, but also returned the smile.

It was now Gabriella's turn to bowl…she held the ball in her hands and studied the bins. After a moment, she chucked the ball down the lane and all three girls cheered when all of the bins fell over.

**-----------------------------------------**

It was 7 O'clock when Gabriella got home that night. She was about to go into the living room when she heard voices. Stopping dead in her tracks, she pressed up against the entryway so she couldn't be seen but still hear the conversation.

"Mark, thank you so much for everything." She could hear her mother say. "You're amazing and I love it when we're together, but I just can't commit to a marriage right now."

"I understand, but it doesn't hurt to talk about it." Mark said gently.

"I know. But I promise when I'm more ready, I'll promise to commit myself to you. We will someday."

Peeking her head over the corner, she could see her mother and Mark share a gentle kiss and collapsed in each other's arms.

_MARRIAGE?! No! no! NO! She can't just do that!! She can't just get married to him and replace dad! _

Without even bothering to argue, Gabriella ran past them. She could hear her mother calling her name. But she continued to go up the stares and into her room. After slamming the door and locking it, she sunk to the floor and cried.

_Wow. No one knows how much this hurts._

She couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't her family just be normal and back together again?

At that moment, her cell phone rang. It was Taylor.

"Hello?" Gabriella said, not caring whether her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Gabriella? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked.

Gabriella didn't know what else to say. "No…" She broke out crying again.

"Gabriella what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Taylor asked getting all shook up.

"Taylor can I just call you back later?" Gabriella tired to catch her breath.

"I'm coming over…I'm coming over right now." Taylor paused for a moment. "Well, actually I can't but…I'll call you in an hour okay? I promise we'll work everthing out!"

"Okay." Gabriella hung up the phone and crawled under her covers.

After a moment, she climbed out of bed. She changed into dryer more comfortable clothes. She put on a pair of dark American eagle jeans, converse shoes, a t-shirt and a cute zip-up sweatshirt.

She opened the door to her balcony and climbed down until she reached the bottom. She then, began to walk to Troy's house.

**----------------------------------------**

After knocking three times, Troy's mother came to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, um, is Troy here?"

"Oh hi Gabriella, yeah he's here. He's upstairs in his room. You can go on up if you want." She told her.

"Thanks." Gabriella went up the stairs and found his door. She softly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door. He was sitting on his bed reading a basketball magazine.

"Troy?" She said quietly.

He looked up and saw Gabriella peeking her head through the door. "Hey." He warmly greeted.

Gabriella walked in and shut the door. She went over and sat on his bed. "How's your magazine?" She asked him.

"It's good. This issue has a lot of stuff on the basketball itself. It's pretty werid." Troy said. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I just needed to get out of the house." Gabriella said softly, trying to hide her churning emotions, but that wasn't working too well.

"On a school night?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shrugged. Troy noticed on her face that she had been crying and that there was something wrong. He put down his magazine and scooted closer to her.

"Do you want to go to the Balcony?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure."

**----------------------------------------**

After the long climb to reach the top of his grandparent's rooftop, Troy and Gabriella lay side by side looking up at the stars.

"I think I see that crab." Troy said.

Gabriella observed the sky. "I see the Big Dipper."

"Hey, that's an easy one."

Gabriella giggled. The night was warm and calming. There wasn't even the smallest of winds. The two of them lay silent for a while.

"Troy...you don't mind being out this late on a school night do you? I mean I know you like to be all rested before a hard practice the next day but-"

"Gabriella." Troy cut her off. "I promise its fine. I don't mind at all. You and I don't get to do this often, so it's nice."

Gabriella slowly sat up. "I also wanted to apologize for lying to you…and everyone." Her heart slowly sank.

Troy now sat up and faced her. "Wait…you lied to us?" He was shocked and confused.

Gabriella felt tears torture her eyes. "It was about my dad…he doesn't live with us. I never see him on the weekends." She wiped her eyes but the tears were still coming. Her voice broke every time she spoke. "In fact…I hadn't seen him since the day I moved here."

"People have parents who don't live together all the time." Troy assured her.

"My…parents are divorced Troy." Gabriella confessed quietly. "I never thought that this would happen to them. But little did I know, it did." Her voice was so weak and fragile. "They were so happy together and they just decided to give it all up." More tears were streaming down her face like little rivers. "Ever since my mother got a boyfriend, we've been fighting constantly and now I feel like she hates me, because I've been so awful to her. They're also talking about getting married in the future. I can't believe she replaced my papa….just like that."

She broke into a sob and buried her face into her hands. "I'm so sorry I lied Troy, please don't be mad at me."

Troy's heart melted. "Gabriella I would never be mad at you. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He held her gently and slowly made comforting circles on her back as she cried. She clung on to him, as if she let go, she would break into a thousand pieces.

After a long time, Gabriella released herself from him. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I didn't know how you would react…and you guys had all these perfect happy normal families, and I didn't want it to be another thing for people to make fun of me by."

"Gabriella I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret." Troy gently stroked her cheek and Gabriella closed her eyes at his touch. "And you know what? Everything will be okay."

"Really because I'm not so sure." Gabriella said sadly.

:"I know it will. Just remember, whatever is meant to happen, will happen." Troy told her in a gentle tone. "And always know that I'm here for you, any time of the day." He stroked her hand and interwined their fingers together.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy.

Troy leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. "We better go…"

"Yeah."

Together the two of them climbed down the ladder and headed home.

**----------------------------------------**

Troy walked Gabriella to her door, where she gave him one last hug goodbye for the night.

"Thank you so much Troy." Gabriella said.

"Anytime." He said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

Releasing her, he gave her one last small wave and headed down the driveway. Gabriella watched him walk away and went inside. She felt so relieved. At that night, on the rooftop, Troy had filled her heart with hope and comfort.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Wow that took me a really long time! Sorry about the iffy ending. I really hope you guys liked it! Please review when you're done! Thank you! MORE TO COME!! **


End file.
